Sovereign Templar Crown
The Sovereign Templar Crown, (╬) (the new symbol since 13-X-894), also referred to as the Beaulosagñese Crown or simply Crown, is the official Currency of the Templar Kingdom known as United Holy Kingdom of Beaulosagñe and the Knights Templar of the Holy Grail The Sovereign templar Crown is locked to the Pound at: 1 (╬) = 12£UK here you can find an international currency converter: http://mncindex.com/ All Protectorate Principalities of the Templar Kingdom also use the Sovereign Templar Crown. If the Protectorate had a currency before it joined the Union Beaulosagñese, then that currency becomes obsolete at the moment of entering the Union Beaulosagñese. To prevent people from just printing out Crowns, all Crowns must have a unique serial number, provided by the Banc Templarii, which must be stamped on the large open area on the front and reverse of the note, this serial number then becomes the serial number of the owner who bought the banknote, he must register his name with the serial number, or the serial number becomes recorded in the datebase as false banknote. In case the owner wants to sell the banknote he must 'inform the Banc Templarii of the sale to the third party and provide the name of the third party, or the serial number and the name dont match, and in case of a none match the banknote is considered fake. '!example: serial number 123 456 789 (mr J.Jones), now if J.Jones wants to sell the banknote to someone else (mrs. B.Brown), J.Jones informs Banc Templari of the name of the new owner of the serial number.! STC sign: The symbol for the Crown:(╬), usually written after the numerical amount, is used for the Sovereign Templar Crown, although it also used the pound sign in the past. The sign was adopted by the kingdom to distiquish it from the pound. So to make a difference (╬) (the new symbol since 13-X-894, is now in use only) This currency is divided in 12 units. This currency is at a locked rate to the £. *1 Sovereign Templar Crown (╬) = 12£UK *1 Sovereign Templar Crown (╬) = 12 Florins *1 Florin (Fiducia) £ = 1£UK *1 Florin £ = 12 Ducats *1 Florin £ = 240 Pesetas *1 Ducat (Valore) = 20 Pesetas Common terms of coinage: Crown terms: *1 STC -> Escudo Florin terms: *6 Florins -> Real *4 Florins -> Sol *2 Florins -> Angelo *1 Florin -> Fiducia Ducat terms: *6 Ducats -> Cabeza *4 Ducats -> Alma *2 Ducats -> Duro *1 Ducat -> Valore Peseta terms: *120 Psta-> Dano *60 Psta -> Pasto *40 Psta -> Liri *20 Psta -> Soldi Defunct currency (Templar Kingdom Defunct currencies) *'Fiducia (£)', got replaced with the Florin (1992) *'Valore (ç)', got replaced with the Ducat (1992) (Protectorate Defunct Currencies) *'ECU' (Aquitania) became defunct when it joined the Union Beaulosagñese *'Peseta Iberica' (Ebro) became defunct when it joined the Union Beaulosagñese *'Valkyrian Dinar' (Valkyria) became defunct when it joined the Union Beaulosagñese *'Aridian Dinar' (Arimathea) became defunct when it joined the Union Beaulosagñese *'Magdalene Guilder' (Magdalena) became defunct when it joined the Union Beaulosagñese Gallery Sovereign_Templar_Crown Below are the designs for the STC bills and Coins